In recent years, importance has increasingly been attached to the best possible manner of imitating the natural kinematics of the knee when constructing knee joint endoprostheses. In a natural knee, the femur executes a rolling-sliding movement on the tibia. In the natural knee furthermore, there is superimposed on this so-called “roll-back” movement of the femur, a rotational movement about the longitudinal axis in the medial region of the knee, this also being referred to as the medial compartment. This medial rotational movement is also referred to as a “medial pivot” movement. This means that the medial part is almost stationary relative to the tibia during a walking cycle, i.e. a pivot point or a centre of rotation is in essence defined on the medial side. On the other hand, the lateral part of the femur executes a sort of “banana-like” movement relative to the tibia in the dorsal direction. Thus, in toto, the overall kinematics of the natural knee joint during a normal walking cycle consist of a rotational movement of the femur about the medial joint surface of the tibia component.
A knee joint endoprosthesis having non-symmetrical joint surfaces of the tibia component is known from EP 0 927 009 A1 for example. However, in this knee joint endoprosthesis, the rotation guide arrangement is formed by the joint surfaces of the tibia component, namely, by the special shape thereof. On the other hand, a knee joint endoprosthesis of the type described hereinabove is known from EP 2 145 606 A1. The disadvantage of this known knee joint endoprosthesis however is that different femur and tibia components for the left knee and the right knee have to be provided for the right and left knee joint endoprostheses.